Golden City
by BE-Mistress
Summary: RikkuGippal: ...Because I know you’re not colourblind, and I know you have favourites... Every joke has a bit of truth in it. [Angsty, dark, character death]


A/N: RECENTLY like _VERY RECENT_ player of FFX (check bio info!). Haven't played X2 yet. So don't blame me if I mess up some things, but do correct me if you want. For this story however, most characters will be OOC.

Die hard RG fans should **_not_** read this as they will not be happy with the ending. Probably the first fic in which I made Rikku the selfish, 'bad guy' in the story. Most likely a oneshot.

* * *

**Golden** **City  
**_1FRICKENgirl_

* * *

Of all the inanimate objects resting against the backdrop of the Lucan conference room, it was the table that annoyed him most. It was white. Smooth white marble, shimmering in a hazy warm bath of pale yellow rays. It sparkled – the sunlight, glistening along the surface of the table, reflecting itself onto the wall where it gracefully danced to and fro to the soundless melody of a poor Bevellian musician.

The light didn't annoy him. He found it enchanting to watch, it reminded him of a comforting memory. The light played funny tricks when it shined against the wall. It moved so quick, so erratically that sometimes he thought he saw what he surely must've not. But no matter what grave images his mind painted before him, he still couldn't break his focus. The natural, beautiful, glow of the pale yellow rays enchanted him as they swirled round and round on the wall, drawing him inconceivable patterns that left him mesmerized until the sound of his name broke the surreal trance.

"Gippal?" asked the Praetor. "Would you like to comment?"

He instantly shook his head, avoiding the Praetor's animated eyes. He wasn't even sure what they were discussing. All he knew was that he wanted to leave Luca, _now_, and return to Djose as soon as possible. He needed to get his hands on a machine. He needed to break something and then fix it. He needed to keep himself busy.

A soft giggle escaped the lips of the High Summoner, sending a ripple affect of amusement throughout the room. "Are you _sure_, Gippal?"

He didn't know how to respond. He couldn't tell her, the great Savior of Spira, that he'd found watching the reflection of light along the grand walls of the conference room more exciting than their discussion. After studying the curious faces of the Spirian delegates, and then finally glancing for the briefest moment at the worried Praetor, he said, "No."

"'_No_' you're not sure? Or '_no_' you don't agree?"

"I don't agree."

He saw the Praetor's face fall, and for a second he felt a smirk trying to push its way out from his mouth. But that feeling of triumph quickly died and he knew that he couldn't stand being in the room any longer. He stood up from his seat. "I need to leave."

The group all gave him odd looks. No one was supposed to run off in the middle of a conference. But Gippal had already pushed in his chair and made his way to the High Summoner. "I'm sorry, Yuna…" He turned around to face the wide marble table. "…everyone. But I shouldn't have been here in the first place. I have an important issue to resolve back in Djose. It's an emergency."

She stared at him in doubt, questioning his firm posture, his unwavering tone of voice, and the serious look in his eye. She'd never seen his face so concentrated, so determined. "…Okay," she said carefully, attentively watching his response. She was suspicious of his honesty.

He gave her a small hug, whispering 'thanks' in her ear before walking out of the large chamber doors, without sparing a glance at the confused group he'd left behind him. The large doors shut with a thundering boom, and Yuna turned to the Praetor. 'Is he alright?' she mouthed.

The Praetor shook his head. 'I don't know.' He shrugged. 'He seemed fine this morning…'

**- - - - - - - -**

The sun was brighter outside, and he had to raise his hand to shield himself from the blinding light. Everything shone, and glistened, and glimmered… everything _white_. The shiny paved streets, the glass in the building windows, the stadium in the distance. He no longer liked this city.

His airship was by the dock, his crewmen having probably abandoned it since they weren't expecting him before early evening. It was only 2 in the afternoon, and he contemplated on whether or not to leave his men behind and go back to Djose on his own, or find them and get the hell out before Yuna or the other Spirian delegates realized he was lying the whole time.

He briskly walked down Tyganzin Street. If his crew was going to be found anywhere in the damn white city, it would be there. And the first place he'd check, would be _Drocil's_. And at the thought of the infamous bar, the attractive figure of Rilliana in her tight waitress uniform appeared in his aching mind; moderately soothing his worries and troubles. He wondered if she was working today.

His mind suddenly froze, and his footsteps ceased to a halt at the sight of a particular Al Bhed girl suddenly standing before him. Dressed in her usual thief outfit, soft golden hair tied in the same playful style, swirly green eyes were still as bright as the sun. But he knew that there was something different about her. A sense of coldness and aloof was carefully hidden in her subtle smile. He broke their locked stare immediately and hastily walked around her. He had no intention of talking to her. He had no intention of ever talking to her again.

She grabbed his arm to call him back, but he pulled away refusing to answer. She hesitated before shouting, "Fine!" And threw her arms down in disgust. "Asshole," he heard her mumble as she took off in the opposite direction.

He turned to watch her for a moment, watch her slim, lean figure shrinking into the distance. And a familiar heavy feeling began to return to his chest. That feeling he'd felt when he saw the lines of pain etched out on her face. That feeling he'd felt when she couldn't bear to look him in the eye. That feeling he'd felt when she wordlessly got up from the bed, and left.

That feeling he'd felt when he learned she liked white.

**- - - - - - - -**

He met Baralai when he joined Crimson Squad, along with Nooj and Paine. It was awkward at first since he'd grown a particular dislike to the Yevonites who'd pushed his people around. And for a while, he ignored every word the religious bastard uttered, finding comfort instead at the thought of knowing he was making a difference in the world by being a part of the big fight.

But Baralai's calmness and natural kindness eventually softened Gippal's defensive guard. And he finally considered him a friend after he'd gotten him his first pistol on his 17th birthday.

Gippal liked his pistol. It was a wooden brown with a shiny, yellowish metal lining the edges. In the light, it looked gold. It reminded him of Home, and of the wide, golden stretches of sand he missed so much. But the best part about it was the handle. It fit him perfectly, as if it were custom made just for him. Easy to hold, aim, and shoot. He never missed a target with that pistol.

**- - - - - - - -**

"I can't," said Rilliana, placing a cold beer in front of him. "Drocil's making me work overtime. I broke a couple of glasses the other day… He's still really mad…"

Gippal leaned forward on the counter, burying his hands in his face, rubbing his temples tiredly with his fingers. "I'll wait," he told her resolutely.

She giggled softly, wiping her work area with a warm cloth. "You've waited all afternoon. Go home."

He smirked at her. "Can't leave you here alone."

She scoffed, rinsing her hands in the sink. "Please. There are many more gentlemen than you here who'd love to keep me company."

He glanced around him. "Yeah, but I'm the only good-looking one."

She punched him lightly on the shoulder. "You're so self-centered," she laughed. Then she sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall. "I'll see if I can leave early, but I really doubt it. What time did you say you'd be meeting your crew?"

"Six? Still an hour left."

She nodded. "If I'm not at the dock by then, go back without me." Then she pecked him softly on the cheek. "We can always meet up again some other time." She glanced downward. "Hopefully not two months from now…"

He smiled and cupped her chin gently. "I'm sorry, okay?" he said. "I've just been busy lately."

She rolled her eyes. "With other women." At this, he was going to open his mouth and deny, but she interrupted what she knew he was going to say. "Don't worry. You know I'm not exactly faithful to you either, Babe," she told him with a wink. Then she straightened up, and went to attend another customer.

He noted that there was no heavy feeling present in his chest.

**- - - - - - - -**

Rikku liked yellow roses. Red ones bothered her. She said they looked bloody, like someone had died all over them. It made her sad. But who'd ever seen a yellow rose? Who'd ever bought yellow roses as a romantic gift? He'd argued with her that they were disgusting. Like someone had urinated all over them. They made him sick.

But she always scrunched her face at this, and said that yellow was her favourite colour. And if he thought it was disgusting, then that meant he thought she was too. He replied by saying that perhaps that was what he meant.

It was a joke, but she obviously didn't find it so funny. And for the rest of the afternoon, she ignored all his attempts to lighten things up between them, only responding to the workers who were delivering the packages to her for Cid.

Before she left for Home that day, Gippal went down to the village marketplace in Djose, desperately searching every flower shop that existed in the small region for yellow roses. He couldn't find even one.

So he bought her a white one instead, got some yellow food colouring and dyed it all over. The flower wilted immediately. Now, he couldn't give her the dead yellow thing. She'd think it was another insult. So he went back and bought another fresh white one and left it on the control panel of her airship for her to see, next to the bottle of yellow dye.

At least she'd know he'd tried to apologize.

**- - - - - - - -**

Yuna raised her eyebrow at him, arms crossed and foot tapping irritably. "Emergency, eh?"

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, his eyes desperately glaring at the entrance to Tyganzin Street for a familiar female figure. Suddenly the sun's friendly warm rays were burning a hole into his skull. "My crew's gone off somewhere. I couldn't leave without them."

"If it's an emergency you should. They can always find a hotel to stay in, Gippal," replied the High Summoner. "Actually, I _know_ you would've left without them if there really was an urgent problem at the temple..."

He held out his arms, slightly bent inward. "C'mon, what kind of person do you think I am? My workers always come first, no matter what. A captain wouldn't just leave his crew behind to wait for his return days after."

Yuna glanced downwardly, her suspicion of him wearing off slightly. "I guess so." She folded her arms and looked back up at him. "If you don't mind me asking, what sort of emergency is it? Perhaps I can help."

He didn't even need to pause to think. "I do mind. And no."

She smiled softly. "C'mon, Gippal, what kind of person do you think _I_ am?" she mocked. "It'd be no trouble, just say the word!"

"You've done enough for me. I can take care of my own problems."

"Don't seem to be doing such a good job with it if you're still here," she mumbled.

He chuckled, glancing once again at the entrance to Tyganzin Street. "I'm waiting for someone to arrive to take me back."

"What time are you supposed to meet them?"

"Six."

"It's six-thirty," Yuna told him, looking up from her watch. She smirked. "You need a ride, Captain?"

"Not from you, Celebrity." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I mean, I appreciate it, but you've got better things to do than be involved in my Faction's issues."

Her eyes suddenly gleamed in realization. "Oh! The dinner with the delegates! And, oh, Tidus! I promised to meet him at si-! Ooh Gippal, I need to go, I'm sorry," she blurted, quickly taking off to the street. "I hope your friend arrives soon!" she yelled back before disappearing completely.

**- - - - - - - -**

Rikku never expected to seriously fall in love with Gippal. He was her childhood friend. She knew everything about him. His habits and tendencies. His favourite colours, foods, his hobbies. The way he talked, the way he walked, the way he slept. The way he looked at her. The way he spoke to her. The way he acted when he was around her. The way he flirted with girls. The way he never flirted with her. And although she'd grown a slight infatuation for him, they were more like feuding siblings than anything else. And she'd left it that way.

But all hell broke loose when she discovered the single white rose and bottle of yellow dye lying on her airship's control panel. Never had he made such a sweet gesture towards her and she began to wonder if it was a big cruel joke. He always joked around her. Nothing ever stayed serious between them for more than a couple of hours. She hated how he'd do that to her. She hated how he'd often string her hopes up high only to cut them sharply when she least expected it and laugh maliciously at her humiliation. And sometimes she secretly hoped that one day she would be able to do the same to him, just so he'd understand how he made her feel.

But this… was different. She couldn't make herself believe that he would do something like this as a joke. He wasn't that cruel as to play games with her heart. So that evening, she revisited the temple. She had to find out what he wanted from her, and if she wanted the same.

**- - - - - - - -**

Rikku stared down at the white paved streets. Yuna was taking an awfully long time. The conference was over an hour ago. She should have been back by now. Rikku wanted to leave for the restaurant already. Standing around Luca all day was driving her insane. Everywhere she turned she saw white. Everywhere she turned she saw _him_.

Ever since their run in earlier, she'd been unable to forget that night. The memories came back like waves, each one more intense than the other; their arguments, his deadly tone, the hold he had on her. She tried to block it out of her head. She thought she had gotten over it. That night was months ago. That stupid white rose died months ago. So why did her tangled emotions still stay with her after all this time?

"Rikku?" came Baralai's gentle voice. "Are you alright?"

She stood still as he wrapped his arms protectively around her. "Yeah…" she mumbled.

He frowned. "I'm sorry I made you wait all day."

"No, it's alright." She forced a smile, leaning against him. "I _wanted_ to wait for you. It's just… I'm not-"

He hushed her with a gentle peck on the cheek. "Don't worry. I'll take you home as soon as we're done with the dinner. I can make an excuse to get out of it if you're not feeling well."

She shook her head. "I'll be fine, really, thanks." She tightened her grasp on his arm, smiling. "Nothing makes me feel better than spending time with you."

He chuckled. "Hey, that's my line to you," he said accusingly.

She giggled softly. "Who says I can't use it back?"

Baralai opened his mouth to respond when Tidus's loud sigh of relief interrupted him. He ran across the street and caught his wife in his arms, spinning her around and around, a permanent grin glued to his previously solemn face. Finally, he set her down and after showering her with a stream of soft kisses, he let her go to her waiting cousin.

Rikku left Baralai's arms to embrace her warmly. "What took you so long, Yunie? Everyone else already left for the restaurant. Tidus was ready to call out a search party!"

The High Summoner laughed lightly. "I ran into Gippal."

Rikku froze.

"But… Gippal's in Djose, isn't he?" asked Baralai, stepping towards the two.

Yuna shook her head. "Apparently he can't get a ride back. His crew has gone off somewhere. He doesn't want to go back and leave them in Luca."

Baralai rubbed the back of his neck wearily. "I… I guess I can take him back." He glanced momentarily at Rikku. "I'll be a little bit late for the dinner though."

"You can't be late," said Yuna. She stared down, embarrassed. "I've already made us quite late as it is. If we wait any longer, the Spirian delegates won't like it and it might hinder their response to our proposal. Besides, he said he was already waiting for someone else."

Tidus nodded. "Then I guess we should go."

Yuna bit her lip. "Problem is, I think he's lying. And I don't even think there's any actual emergency for him to attend to." She turned to Baralai. "He seemed a bit strange today. I'm… kind of worried about him."

"That's how he is," Baralai replied. "Trust me, I know him. Whatever's bothering him, it's best if he's left alone."

Yuna sighed, defeated. "If you say so." She suddenly looked up and glanced around them frantically.

The two men raised their eyebrows in confusion. "What's wrong, Yuna?" asked Tidus.

"Rikku," she breathed. "Where did she go?"

**- - - - - - - -**

She never saw Gippal blush before. And an exultant feeling grew inside of her that evening knowing that _she_ was the one who caused it by simply holding up the white rose. He'd turned away from her the moment she presented it to him, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "About that…" he said.

She smiled, seeing his shy behavoiur confirmed what she'd hoped all along. "Why'd you do it?" she asked quietly.

He chuckled lightly. "'Cause I thought you were really mad at me. I was just jokin' you know. I never really mean it, Rikku."

A heavy feeling suddenly descended on her and her earlier suspicion came back. "So… is this a joke?" She held up the rose once again.

He gave her a confused look. "What?"

She couldn't look at him now. "You gave me this… as a joke?"

"What are you talking about? You're paranoid, Kid"

She narrowed her eyes furiously. "I can't believe you," she grumbled, throwing the flower to the ground and turning to leave from humiliation.

He grabbed her arm to stop her. "Hey," his voice was deadly. "What's wrong with you? I went out and searched every frick'n flower shop in Djose for that rose because I thought you'd like it."

She couldn't believe he'd cut her string of hope once again. It hurt too much this time and she couldn't stand the embarrassment anymore. "I like _yellow_ roses," she spat.

"I tried!" he exclaimed angrily. "Do you know how hard it is to find one? I even tried dying it yellow just for you! Didn't you see the bottle?"

A small smile formed on her lips at the memory. "Yeah…"

"What more do you want from me?"

She looked up at him, and for the first time noticed their close proximity. All at once she felt her childhood infatuation rush back to her, despite her efforts to keep it locked up inside. All of the emotions she'd felt when she first discovered the rose suddenly took over. But… but this couldn't have been happening. This was her and _Gippal_ for goodness sakes! Were they seriously –

"I want you to love me."

– being serious?

**- - - - - - - -**

Gippal leaned against the frame of his airship. It was now seven. Rilliana wasn't coming. And his crew hadn't even arrived. He was growing incredibly impatient, but he meant what he'd said earlier to the High Summoner; a captain wouldn't leave his crew behind. But this time he felt goddamn ready to. He'd been waiting for hours now and still no sign of anyone. He began to wonder if perhaps he should find someone else to take him back. Someone he could trust to fly the airship back to Luca after they'd drop him off.

It was sunset now. The sky a magnificent mixture of fiery colours, dressing the white city in golden yellow. He felt more at ease and even tempted to stay in Luca. It was reminding him more and more of the gorgeous sands of Bikanel… and of the childhood memories he had there. Maybe he should stay and find an inn. Maybe he should visit Rilliana and wait for her to get off work. He really needed to sooth his mind. He'd been unable to stop thinking of _her_ ever since… ever since that night.

Yes. He definitely needed Rilliana. Pushing himself off his airship, he started down towards Tyganzin Street. But a lone figure in the middle of the golden city stopped him dead in his tracks. He stared straight into her bright swirly green eyes, speechless.

**- - - - - - - -**

It happened all so fast, and before she knew it, she was being pushed up against the side of his bedroom wall, his hands gripped around her thin waist and her legs wrapped around his strong torso as they locked themselves in another hard, obsessive kiss.

Outside the sun was almost fully dipped under the horizon, flaming streaks of oranges and yellows shot out and spread across the infinite sky, setting it ablaze with their raw passion. She could feel the touch of sunlight on her skin, casting sharp black shadows of their movements against the wall – making the light dance to and fro to the soundless melody of a poor Bevellian musician. It all felt _so_ good, until finally, she couldn't take the intensity any longer. She pushed herself off the wall, and they both stumbled onto his bed without ever parting their lips.

Immediately his rough hands slid across her bare stomach, and she arched back at the riveting sensation that ached throughout her body. His fingers eventually came to rest on the cord of her g-string. Her gentle moan gave him permission. He snapped the fabric easily.

And that was when her mind came back to reality.

**- - - - - - - -**

He would forget sometimes how gorgeous she was under the natural yellow spotlight. How her eyes sparkled with familiar emotion, how every curve and slope of her body was accentuated to her benefit, her face glowed with such innocence and virtue. He would forget sometimes why he loved her.

She looked down. "I heard you needed a ride."

He paused for a moment, bewildered at why she came all that way to tell him – to make an _offer_ to fly him back to Djose after what he'd done that night. And especially after her revenge on him. What more pain did she want him to feel? Why did she step out into the sandy desert illusion when she should've stayed with the genuine white snow? "I'm fine. I'm waiting for my crew to show."

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Ten minutes."

"Lie," she said, trusting her cousin more than she did him. She took a step forward. "How long have you been waiting?" she repeated.

He hesitated briefly before responding, "Not long enough."

She turned away at his attempt to brush her off. "You never wait long enough," she replied coldly.

**- - - - - - - -**

She pressed the palm of her hand against his chest definitely. "Stop," she whispered.

He raised his head from her neck, glaring into her eyes at the abrupt change in her mind. "Why?" he said with an unattended grimace.

She drew back at his selfish tone, her hands holding onto the ripped fabric to keep it from slipping off. "'Cause I said so," she replied, angry that he had to ask. "I – I'm not ready…"

He turned away, growling inwardly. "Then why'd you suggest it in the first place if you weren't ready?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Because I thought you'd understand if I changed my mind! What's wrong with you, Gippal?"

"Of course I'd understand!" he said crossly. "What do you think I am, some kind of animal?" He stood up and made his way towards his desk, leaning on it with both hands. He paused momentarily. "I had better things to do than to play games with you, Cid's Girl."

And at that comment, she wordless withdrew from the bed and left.

**- - - - - - - -**

He tried to ignore what she'd said. She'd been telling him that through the look in her eyes, every time they ran into each other after that night. He knew she was angered. He knew she was humiliated. He knew she hated him. But he also knew that at that very moment, she was standing right before him, instead of being at the restaurant. "What do you want, Kid?"

She coolly walked past him, and up the steady metal steps of his airship. "I want to give you a ride back to Djose." She turned to face him. "You need one, don't you?"

He watched her stiff form at the top of the steps, her hand on the handle of the door, ready to open it and step inside his airship. What did she think she was doing? He couldn't think of a plausible reason as to why she'd left her boyfriend to help him. Unless, she wanted to push him into the ocean as soon as they were in flight. The sound of soft footsteps and a gentle gasp averted his attention behind him. He turned around and observed in equal surprise as Rikku. "Rilliana? You came."

The waitress bit her lip, trying to keep a smirk from escaping as she scanned the poised figure of the renowned Al Bhed Princess leaning against the frame of Gippal's airship. "Too late though, hmm?" she replied.

**- - - - - - - -**

Rikku was naked underneath that thin white sheet. Her golden skin glowing with radiance as she kissed him goodbye and thanks under the watch of the early morning sun. He held her embrace for a little longer than customary before whispering something gentle in her ear, getting a smile out of that angelic face of hers. And then he reached into his pocket, pulling out a tiny, single, white rose. She paused for a moment before taking it with a cautious smile. He then turned around and his cheeks became flushed at the sight of the giant yellow airship before him and the figure that stood by its doorway, watching with an attentive eye.

Gippal forced out a grin, his hand gripping so tightly that the thorns of the bouquet pierced through his skin.

Baralai replied with a nervous shrug and sideways glance.

Rikku simply smiled.

Later, she would find torn rose stems scattered on her front porch. Dozens of yellow petals would be dispersed all around them, dotted with crimson specks of blood, like someone had died all over them.

**- - - - - - - -**

He gave one last nod to her before she disappeared back down Tyganzin Street. He didn't know why he had done that. Especially since he'd spent the entire day waiting for her by the dock. She was undeniably attractive, great personality, sharp mind. And best of all, she wasn't into commitment. She never gave a damn about anything.

"It's ready," came Rikku's voice from the doorway. She waited until he made his way up the steps to meet her before closing the door behind them. She could feel his eye on her. She turned around to face him. "What?"

"Why're you here?"

She lifted her head to level with his. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No." He took a step forward, and she stepped back into the wall in response. "You're supposed to be with _him_."

She looked up at him shyly, hoping he still had the same problem with waiting. "You know I've always liked you best."

He felt her hand slowly trail up his arm and around his neck. "So why'd you leave?" he asked.

"Because I was mad at you."

"And now, I'm mad at _you_." He was about to walk away when she pulled him back. And before he had a chance to speak, she'd enveloped him into a vicious kiss.

Immediately, he pushed her up against the wall, and her legs instantly wrapped around his body. It was happening again. All over again. He felt the familiar passion rush through him, the absolute need to kiss her, and hold her, and love her. And he needed it now. More than ever he needed it and wanted her now. He didn't give a fuck about anyone – anything else. She was with him now, and he'd miss her so much. "E… E muja oui, Rikku."

She moaned pleasurably, arching her back as her chest heaved rapidly up and down. "Cyo ed ykyeh," she demanded breathlessly.

He brought them down on the cold hard floor of the airship, his hand resting on her bare thigh. "E muja oui," he mumbled into her ear.

"Ykyeh!" she screamed, pressing herself against him.

"E muja oui, Rikku! E ymfyoc ryja. Drana'c hajan y tyo E tuh'd drehg ypuid oui. E's cunno vun rindehk oui. E's cunno vun yhodrehk E ajan tet. E muja oui, Rikku. E muja oui cu vilgeh' silr!"

She stopped, and laughed. Callously, maliciously, ruthlessly, she laughed.

And then he saw it.

She panted heavily as he broke the kiss and stared at the hickey on her neck that wasn't his. And when he saw her smile Rilliana's smile, he knew in an instant what she had planned all along. It was all a big, cruel joke.

She stood up, a satisfactory grin spread from cheek to cheek. But a flood of tears was spilling from her eyes, making her manipulative face glisten innocence in the salty water. "I'm sorry too... for having _loved_ you," she whispered.

She walked out the door and left the airship, as he made his way to the top of the stairs and gazed after her. He understood why she'd done it. He understood why she couldn't rest until she did. He understood it all… except for his reaction. He didn't go after her. He didn't call her back. He never saw her again.

He decided to leave his crew in Luca. He decided to leave Rilliana with Drocil. He decided to leave _her_ with _him_. And as he stood by the window of his control panel, fingers twirling the wooden brown pistol in his hand, he watched her small figure walk toward the inner core of the city. A smile of satisfaction dancing on her face and tears of heartache streaming down her lovely cheeks.

He felt betrayed, teased, and humiliated. And before he pulled the trigger, he noted the eternal heavy feeling in his chest.

The sun was barely peeking above the horizon, spreading the last of its rays, dressing the city not in a glamorous white, not in a golden yellow, but a red. A dark, crimson, bloody red.

Like a classic rose.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. **Please Review.**_


End file.
